


Wie ein feuchter Traum

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆x天一发完没啥肉的废话很多的低速破车，主要是158和170一起犯傻发浪的故事平行世界，人设与现实同，我胖虎说他们住在一起就住在一起，哈尔滨到名古屋飞机十五分钟，全世界都说东北话和日语黑丝play，face shot有，请注意避雷（然而写了还不到一半就已经把黑丝给忘了，真是typical的我胖虎……和真人没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎肮脏，都是我胖虎的错





	Wie ein feuchter Traum

I

       宇野昌磨觉得他的男朋友今晚很不对劲。

       他的面前摆着一盘光看卖相就十分美味的牛排——牛排已经成为了金博洋的拿手菜——和一碗堆得像小山一般高（至少在宇野眼里是如此）的西兰花，鲜翠欲滴的西兰花里还夹杂着一些品相看着就很好的黑木耳。而坐在对面的金博洋面前也同样放着一份牛排和一碗西兰花，但西兰花的分量比宇野面前那份怎么看都少了一半。

       “特地煮了从哈尔滨带来的黑木耳。”金博洋心情颇好地给宇野递了一张纸巾，“脆着呢。赶紧吃。”

       “超市的西兰花今天免费赠送吗？”宇野觉得自己的脸大概都被那一大碗西兰花映照成了绿色。

       “吃牛排不就是要配西兰花吗？”

       “那也是只配几颗啊……”对面的男朋友的笑容越来越诡异，宇野的声音也越来越小，“哪有吃牛排配这么多西兰花的……”

       金博洋用叉子敲了敲宇野的碗边。

       “不做饭的人没有权利抗议。”他努力让自己看上去凶狠一些，“全部吃掉。”

       “可是，”宇野把碗往金博洋那边推了推，碗里堆着的西兰花摇摇欲坠，“实在太多啦。很困扰的……”

       “别撒娇啊，天总不吃这一套！”金博洋冷酷地挪开目光不去看他委屈巴巴的表情，毕竟他只要看到男朋友的眼睛就很容易心软，而宇野也很擅长使用这一武器，“唔，不过……”

       来了，宇野心想，他要切入正题了。

       “要我帮忙吃一半的话也可以。但是昌磨要答应我，今晚全部听我的。怎么样？”

       宇野愣愣地盯着绞着手指、托着腮的金博洋看了几秒，金博洋也毫不心虚地瞪了回来。

       “博洋。”沉默了一会儿，宇野直接说出了自己的猜测，“晚上想要玩什么花样的话，我肯定奉陪。用不着这样折腾吧？”

       宇野注意到他的男朋友的耳尖红了，大概是因为小心思被戳穿了吧。真是可爱。金博洋也没有否认：“总之，就是这个要求。答应吗？”

       “成交。”两人煞有介事地握了手，像是刚谈了一笔涉及航空母舰的大生意。金博洋便从旁边拿过一个空碗（这个空碗是什么时候开始被放在边上的？宇野都没有注意到），帮宇野把他碗里大部分的西兰花都倒进了空碗里。

       两人迅速解决了晚饭，收拾碗筷的时候，宇野叫住了已经起身准备回房的金博洋：“明天下午还约了朋友打保龄球。博洋待会儿可要手下留情哦。”

       “我明天也约了朋友逛街。”金博洋欢快地说，“不耽误事儿的。放心吧，不会把昌磨吊在天花板上打的。——我先去洗澡了。”

       他哼着调子诡异的小曲蹦跶回了自己的房间，那架势，看样子是连他的定番吸牛和刷抖音的步骤都要跳过了。

       宇野确认了他的男朋友今晚是不太对劲。他的心里藏着事——和晚上的“节目”无关。

       但是金博洋不说，他便也不问。

 

II

       金博洋深吸了一口气，开始把手上那坨像是在发烫的黑色的东西往自己腿上套。

       前阵子，他在LINE上的小姐妹逛吃群组里（看似）随便问了一句如果买黑丝的话应该去哪里比较好。姑娘们用意味深长的颜文字刷了屏，并照例拿他开了涮：

_“最近是有什么特别的黑丝节日吗，我怎么不知道？”_

_“啊啊——有时候真是羡慕昌磨君呢。”_

_“嫉妒，是嫉妒啦！”_

_“需要我们帮博洋酱旁敲侧击问一问昌磨君的喜好吗？”_

       “才不用！”金博洋狠狠地戳着屏幕，“我就随便问问。”

_“哦……随便啊。”_

_“随便的话，去百元店买就可以了吧？”_

_“果然应该去百元店吧！反正也是要撕掉的，不用很结实。”_

       大家你一言我一语（并且无视了金博洋假惺惺的反抗）的讨论结果是由她们在网上订购，直接寄到宇野和金博洋住的公寓。讨论结束后，群里的老实人姗姗来迟，发了一句：

_“黑丝？是冰演的需要吗？”_

       刚才还聊得热火朝天的逛吃群足足安静了一分钟。

_“刚才正好在吃R酱送的巧克力，被噎住了……”_

_“这里为什么还有R酱这样正直的人啊？”_

_“认真的R酱可真是我们的楷模……”_

       金博洋弱弱地表示他也是个正直的人，众人嗯啊以对，简直像在哄幼儿园小孩。

       总之不论如何，这件事便这么定下来了，逛吃群里的朋友在下单之后把预定好的、精确到半小时的具体送货时间告诉了金博洋，他在那段时间把宇野打发去了卧室擦地板，门铃响起时他便理所当然地去应门了。

       快递小哥是个熟面孔，性格挺活泼，金博洋偶尔能和他聊上两句。小哥大概不怎么关注棒球以外的体育新闻，因此完全没有认出这两位花滑界的风云人物。

       “今天是宇野先生的快递。”小哥把包装得非常正经的快递纸盒递给金博洋。金博洋一阵后怕，那群小姑娘是何居心，居然在收件人栏写了宇野的名字。幸好是他来开门。

       宇野惯用的印章一般都放在玄关的柜子的一个带锁的小抽屉里，然而金博洋并没有在那里找到那枚印章，大概是被宇野自己拿走、用完之后忘记放回来了。他也不敢去问（应该正在乖乖擦地板的）宇野，有些手忙脚乱地翻着旁边的抽屉。

       “宇野先生不在吗？”快递小哥看他似乎是找不到印章的样子，便提醒了一句，“签字也是可以的。”

       金博洋如获大赦，道了谢接过小哥递来的笔，然而刚写了个“宇”字就卡住了——“野”的右边是予还是于？快递单上宇野昌磨这几个字偏偏又印得特别小，油墨还有些模糊，金博洋恨不得从抽屉里翻出放大镜确认“昌”的下半部分是日还是目。他谨慎地问了快递小哥，小哥想了想说应该是“日”：

       “金先生是中国人啊。”快递小哥调侃道，“汉字什么的应该不在话下吧。”

       “小学语文课没有好好上。”金博洋诚实地说。他最终还是鬼画符了一番，反正宇野自己的汉字签名写得也没多好看。

       做贼心虚的金博洋抱着这不大的快递包裹溜回了自己房间，打开衣柜往里一丢。又转念一想，房间里现在就他一个人，拆开看看也无伤大雅。刚把包裹重新挖出来，床边就传来一阵响动，手上还拿着清洁布的宇野从床底钻了出来。刚才他半截身子钻在床底下擦地，半截身子露在外面，但金博洋站在床的另一边，视线被床挡住，便没看到他。

       “哎呀妈呀！”金博洋回头一看吓了一跳，赶紧把包裹又丢回衣柜、迅速甩上柜门，“你在这儿干啥玩意儿？”

       “是博洋叫我擦卧室地板的啊。我的卧室擦好了，就来擦这边了。”大概是蹭到了哪里的灰，宇野的右边脸上还沾了一块灰印，“刚才看到床底下好像有东西，就去捡了。是五日元的硬币呢。”他把“战利品”展示给金博洋看。

       “脏兮兮的，拿扫帚扫出来就是了嘛。还非得钻床底下。”金博洋一边埋怨，一边抽了纸巾去给他擦脸，被宇野顺势在手背上吻了一下。

       “在博洋的床底下捡到了五日元。”这家伙还有些得意，“这是缘分吧。”

 

III

       按照金博洋的指示，宇野洗完澡之后乖乖地穿好了睡衣睡裤，盘腿坐在自己卧室里的床上打游戏，等待着他的男朋友准备的惊喜……或者惊吓？

       宇野在脑内把此时的自己转换成了一头搓洗干净了待宰的猪，还是又肥又壮的那种。他回忆起了金博洋有时候会在客厅用他们那套昂贵的家庭影院播放的佩奇动画片，立体环绕音响里时不时传出猪的哼哼声，还有一群猪在泥坑里蹦哒时咯咯的笑声，绕梁三日。有时他俩吃过晚饭，他瘫在沙发上打游戏，金博洋则抱膝坐在沙发角落里欣赏他的佩奇动画。金博洋偶尔会无视宇野的抗议，故意在片头佩奇每句自我介绍后面都跟一下猪哼哼的时候把音量调大，干扰他打游戏——不过在被他按在沙发上干了一顿（并且学了猪哼哼）之后，金博洋就再也没干过这种事。

       后来，在金博洋的威逼利诱下，宇野也跟他一起学了一次猪哼哼，那傻样，怕是连幼儿园小孩看了都要嫌弃。想到这里，他傻笑起来——金博洋推门进来的时候，看到的就是这样傻笑着的宇野。

       而金博洋的打扮让宇野差点没被自己的口水噎住。

       他的头发似乎是刚洗完并用吹风机吹过，把手指插进他蓬松柔软还带着点热气的发间的感觉一定很好。他上半身穿着the ice那件白色文化衫（不是被他画了蜘蛛网的那件，鬼知道他从哪里翻出来了一件新的），下半身穿的竟是一条从脚包到腰部的黑色丝袜。那双丝袜乍一看挺普通的，也不是激情动作片里经常使用的热辣的渔网袜，就是挺薄的、小姑娘们夏天会穿着去逛街的那种——如果忽略性器部位的那个洞的话。丝袜在关键部位开了个口，让男性的性器能露出来，切口边缘看着十分整齐，显然是原本就这么设计的，而不是金博洋自己剪的。

       “啊。”宇野低叹了一声。他觉得自己的大脑好像短路了——或者说直接断路了。

       “怎么样，帅吧？”金博洋有些得意地问道，好像他穿的不是情趣丝袜，而是一条新买的潮牌运动裤。他颇为自得地像小朋友展示新衣服那样转了个身，把后背部分也展示给宇野看——果然，这条专业的情趣丝袜在后穴处也开了一个不大不小的口，简直像是在勾引人往里面塞点什么东西。洞口被宽松的文化衫稍稍遮住了一点，反而更显色情。

       金博洋上了床，坐到宇野面前（宇野的床海拔不高，他的长腿一半在床上，另一半还得垂到地下），用手在眼神呆滞的男朋友眼前晃了几下：“喂喂，傻啦？多好看啊，快点夸我。——诶这前后漏风的感觉还挺奇怪的，咋感觉比全部不穿还凉呢……”他自言自语着。

       宇野的目光像是被扳手拧着似的僵硬地下移，瞪着金博洋的双腿看了几秒，好像随时能把那双丝袜徒手扒下来。

       “博洋。”

       “是不是被天总帅到说不出话了？”

       “是腿毛啦。腿毛戳出来了——唔唔！”话音未落，他便被金博洋用手掐住了两边脸颊。

       金博洋几乎抓狂：“你对腿毛到底有什么执念？谁没那玩意儿啊？那么喜欢腿毛就和腿毛过日子去吧！”

       “因为是博洋的腿毛啊。”宇野用软软的声音解释着，“我喜欢博洋，所以要喜欢博洋身上所有的部分。对腿毛也要一视同仁嘛。”他的表情和语调都像是一个在课堂上认真回答老师提问的小学生，但睡裤的胯部隆起的一团却无情地出卖了看似天真又无辜的主人。金博洋自然也注意到了这一点，他干脆把自己的长腿全部挪到床上，调整了一下位置，用裹着丝袜的右脚脚尖试着戳了戳那坨即使被老头款睡裤遮挡住，也依然散发着很强的存在感和攻击性的东西：

       “看着份量挺足啊。”他用在市场挑选猪肉的语气评价着，那东西也很配合地在布料底下弹了弹，“哪天过过秤看看到底有几两。”

       “是能让博洋满意的份量吗？”

       “凑合吧。我要求很高的。”

       “唔——什么叫‘凑合’？”忽然从偷懒学渣变成了好学宝宝的宇野请教道。

       “就是まあまあ。”金博洋找了一个对应的日语词来解释。

       “唔。原来如此。”宇野扯开睡裤的松紧带边缘，让自己的小兄弟探出一个头，“博洋夸你还可以哦。要保持住，继续努力进攻哟。”他煞有介事地教育着。那根东西还挺给面子地抖了两下。

       “接下来就听我的了。”金博洋抱起双臂，努力作出一副冷酷的样子（然而看上去像个虚张声势的老干部）命令道，“晚饭的时候说好的吧，今晚昌磨要全部听我的。”

       “嗯。”宇野垂下双目，掩去眼底已经涌动着的欲望，“请吩咐吧。”

       “把手背到身后不许动。”金博洋下了第一个命令，“知道昌磨是很听话的孩子，绑起来什么的就不需要了。”

       宇野按他所言，乖巧地将双手放到了身后。金博洋愉快地接管了他的俘虏——宇野的睡裤，把裤头褪到膝盖的位置，让那根已经立正的（相对于他的身高完全可以称得上）庞然大物完完全全地暴露在了空气里，大大方方地和他打了个招呼。

       玩这种情趣，金博洋显然不是熟手，他坐在床上扭来扭去，才找到一个合适的角度，用自己裹着丝袜的小腿夹住了宇野的性器，上下摩擦起来。

       被尼龙料子摩擦的触感其实有点奇怪，宇野自认对丝袜这东西并没有什么特别的癖好，他说不清自己喜不喜欢性器被丝袜蹭来蹭去的感觉——但那双腿的主人是金博洋，是和他旗鼓相当的对手，也是他青梅竹马的男友。想到那双笔挺漂亮腿在冰上能做出怎样令人惊叹的魔鬼难度的跳跃，他就不得不努力控制自己，不要因为兴奋而过早交货，那样肯定会被金博洋每天发消息嘲笑，至少一个月。

       金博洋试了一会儿，似乎觉得这样的摩擦没什么意思，便主动换了姿势，双腿分开跨坐到他身上：“再强调一次，不可以动哦。”

       “好好。”宇野发现自己的声音有些干涩。他需要一点水——如果是从金博洋身体里流出来的话就更好了。

       “把右手伸到前面，自己握住。但是只许握着，不许动。”这是第二个命令。

       “握住……什么？”

       “还用我说吗？”金博洋舔了舔上嘴唇，他的语气怎么听都有些娇嗔，“你的第三条腿。精神着呢。”

       宇野便又勉力用意念的扳手把他已经僵硬的右手拧到前面，扶住了自己的性器根部。金博洋满意地在他鼻尖上赏了一个吻，用自己的大腿根部夹住了那根东西。这次不再是丝袜的触感，而是柔嫩的肌肤，宇野忍不住唔了一声。

       金博洋让那根东西在自己的股缝间上上下下地磨蹭着，性器顶端渗出的液体也沾到了他腿间，使滑动的动作变得更加顺利，摩擦间也带出了黏黏糊糊的水声。他们之前也玩过类似的姿势，但裹着黑色丝袜的双腿带来的视觉冲击还是令宇野有些短暂失神。回过神的时候他发现金博洋已经用那个肉红色的小口对准了自己的东西——不过他知道金博洋今天肯定不会这么轻易地就让他入港。

       果不其然。

       “好热啊。已经碰到了呢。”金博洋的语调似是在感叹人生，他控制着自己的双腿，让性器的头部滑进去一点，即使只进去了这一点，宇野也能感受到里面的湿热和滑腻，显然是做好了随时吞下他的东西的准备，“我也有感觉了呢……很想让昌磨现在就进去。全部插进来的话，会很舒服的吧。”他嘴上这么说着，小穴却又把已经吃进去一点的头部又吐了出来，让那东西在湿漉漉的会阴处左右蹭动，却不再接纳它的刺入，“但是不可以哦。这是惩罚。”

       宇野嗅到了一丝奇怪的味道。这可不像是金博洋平时会说的话——他在床上即使被干得爽到说胡话，也向来不是这个风格。倒像是……

       “博洋不会是在背台词吧。”宇野诚实地说出了自己的看法，“这个剧情好像不是很适合啦……唔！”

       “再废话就捏断。”金博洋威胁性地收紧了缠在比刚才更为饱胀的柱体上的手指，“——不要说出来啊！配合一点不行吗？”

       “我觉得很好啊。”宇野忍着笑，“博洋这么说话的时候，有种不一样的漂亮。”

       “所以我这样好看吗？”

       宇野的视线停在了他的男朋友的屁股上。金博洋的臀部在他心里堪称完美，形状和大小都正正好好，像是被古希腊的雕塑大师精心设计又无数次修改之后调整到了这样一个不多不少、恰如其分的状态。宇野必须承认，他年少时的春梦里就经常出现金博洋在他面前晃动臀部的场景，而他的手隔着内裤贴在金博洋的臀瓣上，就像被胶水黏住，根本不想拿开。

       但真的和金博洋在一起之后，他发现其实他的竹马男友的屁股并没有腰敏感，于是比起行使他正牌男友的权利、肆意揉捏他渴望了好几年的屁股，他倒更乐意在做爱的时候搂住金博洋的腰了。

       反正全部都是我的，他想。

       “好看啊。”他这么答道，“好看到心都在颤抖了。”

       金博洋忽然停下动作，沉默了几秒。

       “那你只能看我，不能看别人。”他用撒娇的语气这么说着。

       宇野心中一紧。在一起之后，他和金博洋其实很少对对方的日常行为提什么要求，“只能看我”这样撒娇又赌气的话，哪怕是作为床第间的爱语，金博洋也从未提过。他们都身处一个五光十色的世界，赛场上、发布会上、宴会厅内，看谁或不看谁，有时候并不由自己。他们也有各自的交友圈，都明白朋友的重要性，自然不会去给对方提什么不许看别人这类有些无理取闹的要求。宇野知道金博洋这么说，应该就是床上撒娇，下了床就不作数了，但这句话是不是也表达了他一点点的内心想法呢？

       毕竟，谁对自己的爱人没有一点独占欲呢？

       于是他这么答道：

       “嗯。只看你。从十六岁开始就是这样。”

       “乖。”金博洋赞赏道，同时给出了第三个命令，“手收回去。”

       他从他胯间起身，调整了自己的姿势，又重新俯下身去，在浑圆饱满的、已经湿淋淋的龟头上轻轻吻了一下，又伸出舌尖随意地舔了舔，那表情似乎是在看一大块牛排，琢磨着该从哪里下口比较好。宇野背在身后的左右手互相捏得生疼，他不得不动用全部自制力，让自己不要在被金博洋粉红的舌尖触碰到的同时就一泻如注。

       “啊，长这么大干什么，好像都不能全部吃掉的样子。”金博洋埋怨着，这回大概不是在背台词了，“昌磨真的很会骗人。明明长得那么可爱，这玩意儿却这么吓人。”

       “明明是博洋欺负我，怎么变成我的错啦。”论在家里装可怜，宇野从未输给过他的男朋友。

       他们其实都挺习惯帮对方口交，但这回金博洋似乎放弃了用嘴把那根东西吞下去，转而扶住柱身用他的脸颊去蹭，先让顶端像写字那样在他的脸颊上划了几下，然后向下滑过柱身，同时用手揉捏着根部的阴囊。最要命的是在做这些事的时候，他的屁股还配合着他蹭动的节奏，微微摇晃着，好似在抱怨着吃不到他的东西，饿得慌。

       这才是真的过分吧，宇野绝望地想，今天真是要被逼到投降。金博洋的身上明明那么瘦，脸和臀部却像西方文艺复兴时期的油画里的小天使那样肉鼓鼓的，有时候甚至让人觉得用什么东西去触碰他的脸颊都是一种亵渎。金博洋的长相并不是传统意义的“帅”，但却是公认的可爱，在不熟的人面前虽然有些羞涩，但又是被前后辈都夸奖喜爱的好性格，平日里犯起傻来让人觉得他还是个孩子——而这般可爱的他现在却在用这样纯洁的面孔为他的男朋友做这种完全可以被称为是淫荡的事。

       宇野的心里波涛汹涌，被金博洋的动作噎得一句话也说不出来。阴茎毕竟是男人的生殖器，即使洗得再干净也不是一根甜美的棒棒糖，金博洋却把脸凑近，对着他的东西露出那样迷醉的表情。之前他们也玩过一些比较超过的体位，但那是两人都能有生理快感，而现在这个姿势，宇野明白，从生理角度来说，完全是在讨好他。

       他知道金博洋会这样做都是因为他，是为了让他开心，而在巨大的喜悦下，他的心里也有些打鼓——他总觉得这样的姿势有些不尊重他的男朋友。在少年时期，一直在偷偷注视着金博洋的宇野的春梦里自然也出现过奇怪而大胆的情节，那时同样是少年身形的金博洋在他面前主动脱掉松垮的运动服，露出少年青涩漂亮的胴体，跪在他腿间帮他口交，用嘴唇蹭过他最敏感的头部，而他毫不克制地全部射在他脸上。梦里的金博洋没有生气，反而用舌头把嘴角站着的白浊慢慢舔掉，还软乎乎地往他身上爬，像是吃到了什么美味一般向他道谢，把他射过之后软下来的东西放到自己双腿之间滑动，直到他再次坚硬如铁，被金博洋纳入自己柔嫩的后穴。

       在一起之后依然是聚少离多，在真正有过将爱人拥入怀中的经历之后，宇野的梦境变得更加丰富。他有时会梦见金博洋头趴在他肩上，屁股里夹着他的性器、坐在他身上，全身带着情欲的潮红，上下耸动，自然也不乏金博洋软绵绵地叫他老公、说被老公操得爽到不行，想一直被老公这样操这类糟糕无聊又恶俗的台词。

       但更多时候，他梦到的金博洋并不会和他负距离亲密接触，他们只是在同一片冰场上滑来滑去，偶尔与对方交错；或是两人一起蹲在冰场的角落里，中间隔着半米的距离，安静地看着远处被五彩斑斓的灯光映照着的人群。这样的梦境比起欲望的情热，反倒更让他觉得温暖。

       年少的时候，金博洋偶尔晃过来跟他打个招呼都能让他紧张好一阵时间，那时候的宇野可能也没意识到对金博洋到底抱有怎样的感情，但他心里知道，金博洋是不一样的，只要看到他就会觉得心里暖暖的，忍不住想要再多看几眼。明明从小就是你死我活的“命运的宿敌”，相遇多半是在比赛，骨子里的胜负欲望让他一直想要超过金博洋，却又在看到他的进步时感到热血沸腾，同时也真诚地为他鼓掌。

       直到有一天，宇野发现自己一直朦朦胧胧看不清人的春梦里第一次出现了一个具体的形象，那人的身材很是熟悉，拨开迷雾后发现他（没错，是“他”，宇野对此却毫不惊讶）还长着金博洋的脸。那时候的金博洋也不过是个没有长开的、眉眼青涩可爱的半大少年，怎么也比不上动作片里那些老师们所拥有的妖娆身姿。但宇野就是克制不住地想他，想和他做亲密的事，想在他的身上留下属于自己的痕迹，想把他压在身下狠狠干。

       总之就是想上他，17岁的宇野昌磨对自己说。一边觉得自己这样意淫同龄对手很是罪恶，一边又没法把目光从他身上移开；而每次多看一眼，就让这种欲念更深一分。

       但说到底，宇野其实并不算是“想要的就一定要得到”的性格，就在他以为自己的暗恋只能徐徐图之甚至很可能无疾而终的时候，却发现原来他一直喜欢着的人，也愿意回头握住他的手。

       何其幸运。

       如今的金博洋的身材已经抽条，但脸上依稀还能看出一些少年痕迹。骄傲漂亮又有些跳脱的青年为他提供了这样超过的服务，宇野没能坚持太久，在金博洋又一次用嘴唇蹭过龟头的时候，他没来得及把他推开，就真的像梦境里那样，全部射到了他的脸上。他们挺久没有见面，两人都攒了不少存货，他射了好几股，而金博洋从善如流地用脸接了，一点也没有要躲开的意思。他想伸手去帮金博洋擦掉嘴角边、脸颊上甚至也睫毛上也沾到了的白色黏液，却又想起他们的约定，他的男朋友——今晚的主导者还没允许他动，一时间有些无措。

       金博洋倒是完全没在意被射了一脸，甚至没有去擦，而是坏笑着戳了戳宇野软下来时依然尺寸可观的东西：“おつ！少年行不行了啊？”

       “博洋……”宇野觉得自己气若游丝，“不用为我这样——”

       金博洋打断了他。

       “昌磨觉得开心吗？喜欢吗？”

       “怎么能不开心，可是……”

       “我也开心。这就可以了啊。”金博洋抓过了放在床边的、宇野睡觉时一直摆在枕头边的绿色小恐龙玩偶，“那么今天就到这里了哦。没有更多了。”

       说着，他用拿网球拍的姿势握着小恐龙的脖子，以难以理解的敏捷度跳下了床，一溜烟跑回了自己的房间，还砰地一声关了门。

       这可真是……什么剧情，宇野想。

 

IV

       金博洋用两根手指捏着被他脱下来、团成了一坨的丝袜，好像那东西随时会长出尖牙来咬人——就像他的男朋友有时会用自己的犬齿做的那样。

       他本想把这坨看上去就不太正经（其实也就沾了一点湿痕，毕竟宇野射出来的东西都黏在他脸上了）的布料扔进垃圾桶，但还是鬼使神差地打开了卫生间的门，把它丢进了洗衣篮。他说服自己这东西还挺贵，而且是小姐妹帮忙买的，随便丢掉不好，伤感情。就是这个原因。

       刚才那样玩了一通，宇野忍得辛苦，他也不轻松。性爱向来是两个人的事，在挑逗男朋友的同时，他也把自己憋得够呛。后穴里自己涂进去的润滑剂黏糊糊的，臀缝间还残留着被摩擦的感觉，那根自己无比熟悉的东西浅浅戳进来的时候金博洋真想直接坐下去，但他好歹还记得今天的目的是逗他男朋友玩，还要把准备好的台词都说出来。幸好他都做到了。

       现在就等着隔壁的小傻子自己找过来了。金博洋用手指抹了一点嘴角沾着的、还没有干掉的液体，放到鼻尖闻了闻——当然不怎么好闻。不过他并没有打算把脸上的痕迹清理干净。既然要玩，就玩到底好了，他想。

       想到刚才宇野被他毫无技巧地乱蹭了一通就丢盔卸甲（平时这家伙不先把他折腾一番是绝对不会缴械的），金博洋心里有些得意。他很清楚他自己和宇野的手活和口活大概都只能算家常水准，自给自足饿不死，但也不是多拿得出手的技术。但因为是一直想念着、深爱着的对方在帮自己做这种事，所以就觉得比什么都好吧。

       金博洋光着腿在床上躺了一会儿，隔壁一点动静也没有。金博洋想了想他男朋友平时犯傻的事迹，宇野昌磨这家伙不会真的一根筋地以为今天就真的到此为止了吧？真是过分，自己先射了一回，留下他一个人，前面后面都空虚得很——不过谁叫自己要跟他玩什么约定，还一本正经地告诉他今天没有更多了呢？真是自作自受，他想。

       百无聊赖的金博洋打开了手机，LINE群组里有人在追问黑丝效果如何，马上有人接话，说博洋酱现在肯定忙着，才没有时间回复我们。金博洋很想回复说宇野昌磨就是个傻子，但这消息发出去肯定又要被姑娘们大肆调戏一番，于是作罢。

       一小时前老王在微信上给他发了一张截图，请他帮忙带一盘新出的游戏碟。金博洋顺手回复说明天去街上找找，老王秒回：

_老王：这个点儿咱天总不该在过夜生活么，怎么跟单身狗似的刷手机？_

_老王：还是正在贤者时间？_

_老王：你家磨磨呢？_

_天总么么哒：别提了[微笑]_

_天总么么哒：那小子就是个棒槌_

_老王：你这不还是在夸你家小矮子能干[白眼]_

_天总么么哒：不许叫他小矮子_

       他被老王拉黑了。

       金博洋迅速在聊天框里输入“不帮你看游戏碟啦”然后按了发送。发送失败。他也不甚在意，反正他和老王每个月里总要拉黑对方几次。他把聊天界面往上拉，打开老王发的那张截图，点了保存。

       被他掐着脖子拎过来的绿色小恐龙静静地躺在旁边，面无表情地看着天花板。金博洋从枕边抓过一直放在自己床上的中号乔治猪玩偶（他其实有一整套乔治玩偶，大中小号都有，但他觉得这个中号的放在床上最适合），把它叠在小恐龙肚子上。乔治玩偶的嘴角带着一成不变的笑容盯着他，金博洋怎么看都觉得自己被一头猪嘲笑了。

       “谁叫你找个傻子做男朋友！”他仿佛听到乔治玩偶在说话，用的还是佩奇的声音——毕竟原作里的乔治并不会说完整的句子。

       “我怎么知道。”他捏住乔治像吹风机出风口一样的鼻子，回答着想象中的问句。

       隔壁的小矮子还是没有动静。金博洋不得不认输。他打开手机相机，对着乔治玩偶和被它压着的小恐龙拍了张照，点开LINE发给了宇野。

 

V

       宇野依然穿着他那套黑白格子的睡衣睡裤，拿着手机，站在金博洋的卧室门口敲门。

       “进来。”金博洋应了一声。宇野从这个简短的词里听出了他的怨气。

       金博洋背对着门口，下半身光溜溜的，只穿着被卷到腰际的白色文化衫侧躺在床上，怀里抱着小恐龙和中号乔治玩偶。从站在门口的宇野的角度可以看到他的腿间还有些湿漉漉的，穴口处还闪着一点水光，大概是又补过了一点润滑。

       宇野走近他，凑过去吻他的脸颊。金博洋没躲开也没迎合，他的手指玩着小恐龙的脚：“宇野昌磨选手又late start了。屡教不改，决定取消你的参赛资格。”

       “金博洋选手穿得这么超过，自己也costume violation了吧。”宇野从他手里接过小恐龙和乔治玩偶放到一边，语气有些哀怨，“宁愿抱它们也不要抱我。”

       “是昌磨自己不过来的。刚才在你房间，为什么不做？”

       “啊，冤枉！我可是按照博洋的指令行事的。一直强调说不许动、不许进来，又说相信我乖，那我得对得起博洋的信任才行。”

       金博洋简直气结：“我说不许进来的意思就是，看着差不多就可以进来了！”

       “‘差不多’是什么程度？”宇野还在努力扮演好学生。

       “……没救了。”金博洋咕哝。

       “明明是博洋让我听话的啊……”宇野戳了戳他的腰，不出所料地换来了他的一阵颤抖，“那现在有什么命令吗？”

       “赶紧干我。”金博洋抱住自己的膝盖，把他因为被亲吻和抚摸而更加饥渴地一张一合的小穴更清楚地暴露在他的男朋友面前。可能是因为背对着宇野，他说话也大胆起来，“要狠一点。后面好痒……”

       看这情形，金博洋是不打算挪窝了，也就是要宇野侧入的意思。金博洋素来偏爱被后入或者侧入，这样两人都比较省力，也能插得很深。宇野却更喜欢能一直看着他的脸的姿势。不过没关系，他想，第一轮可以让金博洋指挥，等他被干软之后就任由自己搓圆揉扁了。

       宇野先把一根手指伸进金博洋的后穴里探路，里面又湿又热，轻易又热情地含住了温柔的入侵者。“不用了，直接进来……”金博洋微微有些喘，“我自己弄过了……”

       “嗯。都听你的。”要在平时，宇野肯定要再逗逗他，顺便抱怨两句他又剥夺了自己帮他扩张的权利，但今天说好了“全部”听他的，于是也不再多话，迅速脱掉睡裤，把未经挑逗就已经硬挺的粗大性器一点点塞进了那个甜美的洞穴。起初他还有些小心翼翼，在确认了那里面轻松地适应了他的尺寸之后，便快速地抽动起来。

       金博洋憋了许久，终于得到了想要的东西，他在床上向来诚实，觉得舒服便高高低低地呻吟起来。宇野一边挺动着，一边用力揉着他形状完美的臀瓣，在白皙的皮肤上留下自己的指痕。他有些粗暴的动作反而让金博洋受用得很，主动摇晃起腰部去迎合那根带给他无尽快乐的东西。

       “里面，水好多。”宇野在他耳边低声道，轻轻蹭了一下敏感点又故意把自己稍稍抽出一些，“那么湿……唔，都要滑出去了呢。博洋今天好像特别骚……”

       “都是和昌磨，啊……和你一起变坏的……嗯，那边，再碰一下……”被蹭到敏感点的金博洋觉得自己似乎变成了一只发情期的兔子，失去了理智，在宇野使坏把性器往外抽的时候，他的臀部也跟着无意识地向后挺着，像是要把那根东西再吸回去，“不可以出去，再多、多一点……啊啊——”

       “我做得怎么样？偶尔……也想被博洋夸一夸。”

       “喜、喜欢你……唔，很棒……啊！”金博洋的句子被宇野的挺动戳得支离破碎，耳边回荡着皮肉相接时的拍击声、性器抽动时的水声和他情绪起伏向来不大的男朋友罕见的粗重喘息，“很，很大……很热，在里面感觉……唔——感觉都被填满了……”

       “嗯，再重一点……”他又催促道，“我、我好像快了……”

       “想不想再久一点？”

       “不、不知道！自己……看着办——嗯！”

       宇野忽然改变了节奏，从盯着敏感点一下一下地实实在在的猛攻，变成了在那一点周围缓缓打圈，却就是不去触碰。已经处在释放边缘的金博洋被强制延长了高潮前的快感，他觉得自己马上就要射出来了，却又总觉得缺点什么，前面胀得难受，想用手去碰，料到了他的意图的宇野钳制住了他往前伸的右手：“都交给我吧。会让博洋只靠后面就射出来的。”

       说罢，他便戳了一下被冷落了一阵的敏感点，逼出了金博洋的一声吟叫。他换回了之前的进攻速度，并时不时地给予敏感点一些刺激。不一会儿，金博洋浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，小穴也一阵阵地缩紧，宇野往前伸手摸了一把，他果然已经射了出来，小腹被沾湿了一滩。

       宇野自己倒是还没射，但他知道金博洋已经达到高潮，这时候再插他里面也不会感到多舒服，于是想要往外抽。“不要出去……”金博洋的声音带上了棉花糖般的甜腻，还带着高潮后的迷茫，“就留、留在里面好了。”

       “乖。这样不舒服的。”

       “可、可是想要昌磨全部射给我才可以……”

       这回宇野没有听他的。金博洋的身体反应告诉他，高潮之后内壁还被戳刺的感觉对他而言其实并不算是享受。他慢慢把自己抽了出来，让自己还硬着的性器贴着金博洋的臀部，慢慢平复，而他只是用双臂环着金博洋的腰，脸靠在他背上，感受久违的、属于他难得见面的男朋友的温度。

       两人就着这个姿势安静了片刻，宇野似乎听见了床上的另一个人吸鼻子的声音。

       “……博洋？”他试探性地叫了一声。

       “没有。”金博洋立刻出声反驳，“我……我没有哭。”

       “就不能骗我一下嘛。”宇野故作轻松地说，“说被我操到哭什么的。我会很满足的。”

       金博洋没有理他。房间里一时间只能听见几声细碎的抽泣。宇野没再逗他，让他自己哭了一会儿，只是收紧了抱着他的腰的手臂。

       “我没事。”可能过了一分钟，或是几分钟，金博洋用带着小小哭腔的声音吩咐他的男朋友，“就这样抱着我就可以了。”

       “会一直抱着的。”宇野说。

       “其实一直也很害怕会失去博洋。”

       金博洋没有接话。

       “当初一起出发的大家，有很多人走了，也有很多人加入进来。”宇野自言自语般地说着，“而博洋一直站在离我很近的地方。虽然很多时候也并不说话，但是我知道博洋就在那里。”

       被他圈在怀里的青年颤了一下。他继续道：

       “练习什么的，当然也有觉得痛苦到难以忍受的情况。但是想到博洋在我不知道的什么地方用和我一样或不一样的方式也在努力着，就觉得应该还是要继续走下去。……‘想一直和博洋站在一起’，一直这么想着。”

       “嗯。”金博洋终于给了他一点回应，“我也想。”

       “也有过觉得实在走不下去了的时候。”宇野用鼻尖蹭着他的裸背，两人现在的姿势和衣着（根本就没穿衣服，似乎也谈不上衣着）怎么看都不适合说这些话，但是他依然用平静的语调说了下去，“前几年吧。有时候会觉得‘啊，这样果然还是不行啊，该怎样才好呢？是不是走不出去了呢？’真是非常丧气的想法。”

       他很清楚自己没有权利去评价金博洋什么，不论是作为多年的对手，还是作为最亲密的男朋友——即使是这般亲密的关系。外人说一千道一万，这条看似光辉的路上到底经历了什么，也只有他们本人才知道。

       不过一直站在很近的地方的两人，可能还是会有一点点共鸣的吧。

       “但是最终还是走出来了。”他继续说着，相对于平时，今晚他似乎说了太多的话，“如果发现一扇门不对，就转头去另外一扇；如果坚信这扇门没有问题，那么总是会找到钥匙的吧。——所以博洋千万不能抛弃我。”

       “不会抛弃你的。”沉默许久的金博洋说，声音已经恢复了平时的样子，“你天哥才没有那么绝情。不会用过就丢的。”

       “嗯，谢谢天哥。”

       “想打游戏了。”金博洋猛地坐起身来，伸手去拿被丢在旁边的T恤，“昌磨应该有买新出的那张精灵宝可梦吧？想玩那个。——诶你干什么！”

       宇野把他拽了回来，用比刚才更大的力气紧紧将他环住：“就这样打发我了吗？刚才还叫我全部射进去，现在就把我踢到一边，博洋真是翻脸无情。”

       “谁把你踢到一边了。”金博洋的声音有些飘忽,“不是说了一起打游戏吗。”

       “在我房间那样对待我，只做一次就想糊弄过关吗？”

       “累了，不做了。”金博洋不甚认真地扭动着想要挣脱，自然是没能挣开。宇野对他在床上的身体情况可谓了如指掌，非常清楚他什么时候是嘴硬，什么时候是真的累了需要休息。

       “博洋刚才还教导我的。”他放松了对金博洋的控制，一边用自己已经重新挺起来的东西在他还有些湿润的臀缝间磨蹭着，一边舔着他的后颈，“说‘不要’的意思就是让我看着办。”

       “想要咬下去的话也可以哦。脖子那边。”金博洋忽然说。

       “明天不是还要去逛街吗？”

       金博洋翻了个身面对着宇野，看进他被刘海遮住一点的那双眼睛——一双令他的主人无法被他的竹马男友狠心拒绝的眼睛：

       “咬轻一点就是了。”

 

VI

       金博洋醒来后迷迷糊糊地抓过床头柜上放着的手机，上午九点多。外面天光应该已经大亮，但厚厚的遮光窗帘挡住了光线，卧室里仍昏暗得像黑夜。

       可是白天就是白天，即使光线进不来，和真正的黑夜也还是有区别。

       宇野不在房间里，属于他的枕头和被子乱糟糟的还没有收拾。昨晚他们折腾到了不知道几点，金博洋可不是宇野那个能奋战到最后一刻的体能怪物，做到后半段的时候脑子已经糊成了一坨煮得稀烂的猪肉白菜炖粉条，反正昨晚说过什么他已经全部忘光了，就是这样。

       被宇野半胁迫着说胡话（没错，就是被胁迫的，绝对不是天总的真实想法）的时候他在心里深深唾弃了正直的自己，居然真的相信了宇野会乖乖听话。想必他在被自己压着乱蹭的时候就已经在心里打小算盘了，后面还不知道有什么招数等着自己呢。

       真是栽在这个小矮子身上了——我可以叫小矮子，别人不行，他这么想着。

       小恐龙就放在宇野的枕头上，金博洋抓过小恐龙，把它卷进自己的被子里，抱着在床上打了几个滚（感谢两米的大床给了他足够的打滚空间），最后滚到了宇野昨晚睡的那块地方，把脸埋进了他的枕头里，在熟悉的气味中又陷入了沉睡。

       再次醒来时房间已不再昏暗，卧室门被打开，客厅里的光透了进来，还穿着睡衣的宇野戴着一顶傻乎乎的鸭舌帽，半躺在他旁边玩手机。金博洋刚开机的大脑提醒他，他还睡在宇野的枕头上——简直有种偷拿男朋友衣服闻着自慰被抓个正着的错觉。

       好在宇野没有发现（或者说没有指出）这一点：“博洋醒啦？……这顶帽子怎么样？”

       金博洋努力睁大还有些迷蒙的双眼，用目光研究了一番那顶DIESEL的鸭舌帽。帽子勉强遮住了宇野那坨海藻一样乱糟糟的头发。

       “勉勉强强吧。”他评价说。

       “什么叫‘勉勉强强’？”

       “就是まあまあ。”

       “啊，也是まあまあ的意思啊。中文的词汇真是丰富。”宇野说，又换了一副可怜的表情，“不好看吗？我挺喜欢的。”

       “没您那张‘冰上的年轻王子’脸好看。”金博洋揶揄他，却被宇野抓住了手腕：

       “那博洋也只能看我，不能看别人。”

       这小子也会以其人之道还治其人之身了。金博洋假装没听到，甩开他的手：“今天我可不做早饭。——要吃草莓味的酸奶。”

       “已经买好啦，雪印的。”

       “还想来个蛋。水煮也行，煎蛋也行，荷包蛋也行。总之看着办吧，熟了就行。”

       “博洋对我的厨艺这么不信任吗？”

       “确实怀疑。昌磨真的能把蛋煮熟吗？”

       “可是，昨晚都把博洋煮熟了啊。”宇野用很认真的语气辩驳道，好像厨师学徒在说自己终于煮熟了一只兔子，希望得到师傅的夸奖，“连里面都那么热，应该是熟透了吧。所以煮蛋一定也没有问题。”

       糟糕，金博洋心想，傻子男朋友忽然有点撩是怎么回事？

       下午宇野如约去打保龄球，金博洋则和小姐妹们一起去逛街。在室内摘掉围巾之后脖子上浅浅的红痕自然不免又被知道黑丝故事的姑娘们涮了一番，调侃他谈了两三年恋爱一直安稳得很，怎么最近忽然野性起来。

       金博洋和宇野在一起之后基本没有在要出门见人的情况下，在对方身上衣服遮不住的地方留下过什么明显的痕迹。两人在知情的朋友面前虽也不怎么遮掩他俩之间的黏糊，但终究不是喜欢炫耀的性格，更没有向周围人展示床事和谐的癖好。这样大摇大摆地在对方脖子上啃出印子好像还是第一次，他俩刚在一起、下手还没什么分寸的时候也没有这样过。

       他回忆了一下昨晚对宇野说留下痕迹也没有关系的时候的自己是什么心态，大概那时莫名觉得这样会有安全感吧？金博洋在心里默默鞭笞了精虫上脑的自己，但认真想来似乎……感觉也不差？

       逛街时金博洋给宇野发了一张自己戴着驴牌墨镜、姿势和角度都很非主流的照片，放大了还能看到镜片里反射出来的、帮忙拍照的穿着青色上衣的小姐妹。过了一会儿，宇野回消息了，金博洋还没盘问他呢，他就主动像每个被对象逼问“这个好不好看”的男朋友那样，夸了墨镜好看（金博洋都能想象他的棒读语调）。

       “是给你买的。”金博洋回复道，“赶紧表示表示，谢谢你天哥。”

       “谢谢天哥。”宇野很是乖巧。金博洋把手机揣回口袋，努力说服自己对一个没有时尚品味的男朋友不能要求太高。

       几分钟后，他收到了来自没有时尚品味的男朋友的新回复：

       “戴着博洋送的墨镜，眼睛里就只有博洋了吧。非常期待。”

 

**一个无脑后记（说得好像正文有脑一样**

       当晚，打保龄球的朋友们和逛街的朋友们聚在烧肉店。众人起哄，让豆把天买的墨镜赶紧戴起来，“看到消息之后笑得就像一个发现期末考全部合格了的学渣”。

       戴上之后众人爆笑，天又觉得豆这样看着实在很土，像个傻子。

       天：把你们上次冰演那个黑白格子的衣服穿上，就是街头卖艺的瞎子了。

       小姐妹：下午念叨说Shoma戴这个肯定好看的是谁？

       天：我说的是我！天总戴肯定好看！

       众：哦。

**Author's Note:**

>  **注：**  
>  [1] 五日元和缘分  
> 日语里的“五日元”（五円）和“缘分”（ご縁）都读作ごえん（go e n），大家去神社参拜、往赛钱箱里投硬币时往往会选择和“缘分”同音的五日元硬币。（因此在贵妇博主梗里，在去出云大社参拜的时候，天准备了一把五日元硬币）  
> [2] 雪印  
> 雪印メグミルク，源自北海道的日本的老牌乳制品企业。
> 
> 祝奇迹磨磨21岁生日快乐！


End file.
